Flipnote Studio
Flipnote Studio (known as The Moving Notepad in Japan) is an app that can be downloaded using DSiWare for the Nintendo DSi. The application is free for download and with it players can move moving images. The inspiration for the game can be found in flipbooks. The movies the player makes can be added to the website Hatena for the world to watch. If players don't want to draw images, then they can take pictures with the Nintendo DSi's camera and place them in their movie and subsequently add sound with the mic. For added detail people can include colors in their images. Flipnote Studio was first released in Japan on December 24, 2008 and later in North America on August 12, 2009 and Europe and Australia on August 14, 2009. A sequel for the Nintendo 3DS, Flipnote Studio 3D, was released on the Japanese eShop in Summer 2013 and on Club Nintendo in America as a thank you present in early 2015 Gameplay When creating images, the player can use a pen or a paintbrush. When they want to erase something, an eraser is made available. Players are also given tools to shrink and enlarge their images. When the player is creating a frame to appear directly after the previously created frame, the player can view a faded outline of the previous frame to assist the player in creating the new frame. Pressing the A button on the DSi will cycle through the various tools that are available to the player. The X button will clear the contents of the entire page that the player is currently editing, allowing them to start over. Holding the Y button has two functions. Holding the Y button and pressing left on the d-pad will undo an edit, while pressing right will redo it. Holding the select button while drawing will make straight lines. Development Flipnote Studio was created by Nintendo EAD Tokyo, the team behind Donkey Kong Jungle Beat, Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. Yoshiaki Koizumi produced the game while Hideaki Shimizu was heavily involved with the game and one of the principle creators. Shimizu and Koizumi had wanted to create something fun after their typical day of work had ended after development on Super Mario Galaxy was finished. They explained that they viewed it as their "secret project". During the initial stages they were focusing on the Wii, though after nothing came about they decided to center in on the Nintendo DS. By now word of the Nintendo DSi had yet to reach the Tokyo based studio. Shimizu made an application where you could draw something on the Nintendo DS and have it shown on the TV by transmitting the data through the Wii system. He explained that while he likes to draw, he's not very good at it. After Koizumi saw the project, he saw the potential in making a flipbook game, and in a few days Shimizu had created a prototype. Following this Koizumi thought it would be appropriate to add sound since the DS has a mic, and soon enough this was finished. Trivia *Flipnote Studio comes pre-installed on Nintendo DSi XL systems. Reception Flipnote Studio was highly received among critics and gamers. Shortly after its release in America, Craig Harris of IGN explained that it was "the first real reason why you have to get a DSi." IGN - Flipnote Studio Review Ign.com retrieved on 08-14-09 IGN rewarded the game with a 9/10, saying that "Flipnote Studio is the system seller Nintendo really needs." References External links *Flipnote Studio official American hubsite. *Hatena's Flipnote Studio site. *Nintendo of Europe - Iwata Asks - Flipnote Studio es:Flipnote Studio Category:Nintendo DSi applications Category:2008 video games Category:2009 video games Category:Nintendo EAD Tokyo games